This invention is directed to the field of vehicle entertainment devices, and more particularly, to devices used in vehicles to entertain infants.
The use of protective vehicle seats for infants is required by law in many if not all states. The use of such seats has greatly reduced the number of injuries and deaths that occur to infants riding in vehicles. However, for infants in rear facing vehicle seats, there is little or nothing in the prior art which addresses the problems associated with keeping such infants occupied or otherwise amused.
Typically, an infant faces a very boring fabric, vinyl or leather vehicle upholstery surface and might spend hours facing backwards on a long trip looking at such a surface. This is despite the fact that child psychologists now recognize a great need to provide proper audio and visual stimulation even in very young babies for proper intellectual development.
Moreover, parents are often distracted during driving and thus may be more likely to have an vehicle accident if an infant is crying in his or her vehicle seat. By placing photos in front of the infant or by providing a music box, the infant can often be entertained and distracted from crying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,421, discloses an entertainment and feeding device for use by infants in vehicles. This device consists of a flexible sheet, rearward and forward fastening device, arc-shaped side portions, a food tray, and entertainment devices. This device also forms a portable carrying bag when the device is folded up. The main purpose of this device is to protect the interior of an vehicle from food products consumed by young children. This device does not address the needs of infants who are placed in rear-facing child seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,228, discloses a combination feeding tray and play table adapted to be used with a chair. This device is not used in conjunction with an vehicle and is not made of generally soft, flexible materials.
The prior art devices that are directed toward infant's needs are generally directed toward devices that function as oversized bibs, or otherwise keep a vehicle clean while an infant is eating. Nowhere in the prior art is a device directed to the entertainment and intellectual stimulation of infants who are placed in rear facing vehicle seats.